


OMG VELOCIRAPTORS! by OpheliaRising [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: xkcd
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of OMG Velociraptors by antumbralSummary:It started with velociraptors and ended with the LHC.





	OMG VELOCIRAPTORS! by OpheliaRising [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OMG VELOCIRAPTORS!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631327) by [OpheliaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaRising/pseuds/OpheliaRising). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010.

**Title** : OMG VELOCIRAPTORS!

 **Author** : OpheliaRising

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **For** : numinicious, Yuletide 2008

 **Fandom** : XKCD

 **Pairing** : Gen

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :It started with velociraptors and ended with the LHC.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631327)

 **Length** 0:03:27

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/OMG%20Velociraptors%20by%20antumbral.mp3) 


End file.
